


love until we burn up

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, sexy ANBU ladies having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Tenten's kiss is sticky-sweet and traced with copper, and Sakura just wants to devour her.





	love until we burn up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprx77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/gifts).



Tenten's kiss is sticky-sweet and traced with copper, and Sakura just wants to _devour_ her.

“Gods,” she breathes against full lips, kiss-bruised and heavy against hers, and Tenten laughs against her mouth, hands cupping Sakura's bare breasts even as Sakura slumps back into the support of the wall. She has two fingers inside of Tenten, buried in wet heat, and Tenten's eyes are blown black as she drags her teeth across Sakura's lower lip, her exhale shaky.

“I also answer to Tenten,” she laughs, breathless as she grinds down on Sakura's fingers in lazy circles.

Sakura laughs too, hauls Tenten up against her to catch a nipple between her teeth, and Tenten gasps. She loses her rhythm, and Sakura buries a smirk between the fullness of her breasts, dragging her tongue across the flushed skin there. Tenten groans, rocking down hard, and Sakura crooks her fingers, slides her thumb against Tenten's clit and glories in her high, breathy moan.

“You sure you're not feeling like you want to worship something right now?” she teases, sliding a third finger up against the edges of Tenten's cunt. Tenten shakes in her arms, arms going tight around Sakura's neck as she whimpers, and Sakura gives her the third one and spreads her fingers wide, thrusts them up hard even as she curls them, and Tenten _wails_ , clamping down around her fingers as she shudders.

Sakura smirks, burying her face in Tenten's chest and laying kitten-licks across her skin, light and teasing. She smells like sweat and the honing oil she uses on her weapons, earthy and sharp and just like a drawn blade, and Sakura could eat her whole and come back for seconds.

There’s a wet, breathy moan against her throat, and Tenten shudders. She rolls her hips, hanging on to Sakura desperately, and then tips her head up. Her hair is falling out of its buns, framing her face and tumbling down her back, and there's blood on her cheek that isn’t hers.

“Let me eat you out,” she whispers, and kisses Sakura, wet and messy and candy-sweet. Sakura groans, and slides her fingers out of Tenten to rub lightly over her clit.

“Make it a contest?” she whispers back. “Whoever comes first loses.”

Tenten laughs, bright and warm, and lets herself fall backwards, sprawling on her back in the middle of their discarded weapons and ANBU gear. Sakura's breath catches at the sight of her, lungs hitching, but—she’s gorgeous, all golden skin and loose, earth-brown hair, flushed and bruised and bloody as long locks slide across heaving breasts and peaked nipples. Deliberately, teasingly, she slides a hand down the definition of her stomach and then right to her cunt, long lashes fluttering as she moans.

“That doesn’t sound like a loser to me,” she says wickedly, and Sakura falls on her, chases the sweetness that hides in her mouth until Tenten's tongue tangles with her own. Tenten rolls them, hungry fingers dragging over Sakura's muscles, lingering on the planes of her body until she breaks the kiss with a gasp and a laugh.

“My turn,” she says, perfectly sly, and Sakura throws her head back with a cry as those lips trace their way downwards.


End file.
